wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nerelda Nightsong
Cleanup 11/04/16 Greetings. Your profile is lovely but you are using a nonstandard infobox and a nonstandard dividing technique. One of our goals is to make the wiki consistent. Please check our WrAWiki:Guidelines for more information on page styling and feel free to leave me a message if you need any help.--Zandrae (talk) 03:42, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Your dividers are beautiful! Where did you get them? They would be wonderful on a blog, but, unfortunately, do not conform to the standards of the wiki. Perhaps in the future, after the back-end work is finished, we can consider contacting the creators of these wonderful dividers for a custom set for WrA Wiki. Until such an event happens, though, I'm going to have to ask you to remove them and use the format code on the WraWiki Guidelines page. Thanks! RiaSunhammer (talk) 22:14, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment, as I made them myself. Are we allowed to have no creative freedom over our character wiki pages at all? That is incredibly disappointing, since RP is all about creativity and sadly this is somewhat restrictive in that regard. I can certainly understand wanting some sort of stardard so that all pages have consistency, but I am following that standard in terms of sections, categories, and infobox - I've just changed the graphics of the headings to personalize my character's page. However, it doesn't affect the functionality of the headings at all, it's merely cosmetic. Simply, they are images I've inserted into the page underneath regular headings (which I've just colored to match the background of the page so they appear "invisible", however they are still there, are in fact still function to populate to TOC: you can see so in the code). I guess I just don't understand why it's absolutely necessary to ask me to change something that is just cosmetic. I used to RP on Moon Guard, and I always loved personalizing my wiki pages there. Breezylbeezyl (talk) 22:30, November 15, 2016 (UTC)Breezylbeezyl We're performing massive back-end (Under-the-hood) re-coding and rebuilding of the wiki. When we're finished, there will be a fully modernized and portable set of templates and infoboxes for page creation. In this process, we're making changes to the code so that the site runs smoothly, and so that you, the user, and the readers of the Wyrmrest Accord Wiki can easily find the articles that they are looking for. Part of the revision is the need for standardization. Since you understand the need for standardization, you also understand that the wiki is not a personal blog, and there will be certain restrictions on author creativity when it comes to images and how they are used. Thank you for understanding, and your patience during our reconstruction. RiaSunhammer (talk) 05:21, November 16, 2016 (UTC) I do understand - I do not agree with it as cosmetic images do not affect the searchability and functionality of the site for me or for others, but I understand it none the less. I will take down the images sometime today. Should you and your team ever need any help in regards to the coding or graphics design, please feel free to reach out to me. I design websites for a living, so this sort of thing is my schtick - which, is also why I stand by it as firmly as I do. Thank you for all your hard work on the wiki. Breezylbeezyl (talk) 19:16, November 16, 2016 (UTC)Breezylbeezyl